mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege/File
|Edit Tab}} File= Verna, codenamed Siege, citizen of Victoria, most records unavailable except for several unproven charges. Outstanding performance in assault, siege, and hard target missions. Admitted to Rhodes Island after excellent scores in multiple tests. Currently a vanguard and the captain of Rhodes Island Squad. Analysis Imaging test for this Operator showed clear outline of internal organs without any unusual dark spot. No unusual traces of Originium particles present in her circulation, no signs of infection, confirming her as Non-infected. ;Assimilation 0% :Siege showed no symptoms of Oripathy. ;Originium-Crystal Density 0.14u/L :Possibly due to her experience, her risk of becoming infected is rising every day. Certain medical measures are recommended. Siege currently is in excellent physical condition. Her physique through rigorous training already is able to handle most assignments from Rhodes Island. Her fierceness and sometimes completely reckless combat style means the medical staff is very concerned about her frequent contact with the infected... Very concerned. :—Medic Operator Myrrh Archive 1 Siege leads a squad called the Glasgow. The operators at Rhodes Island figured these former Londinium street punks must have fled and were forced to come to the island, so there wasn't much expectation for them. But when Siege and her gang underwent physical evaluation, the operators discovered they weren't common thugs but remarkably competent soldiers. The medical staff even expressed doubt about their alleged background, as what kind of hardship must one go through to develop the incredible fighting skills they have? However, Siege's assertion that they really did lead a rather normal life in Londinium rang sincere and true. Mutual trust in the first step in building a friendship, all operators chose to take Siege's word for it. Trust is the foundation upon which Rhodes Island was built, and how it got its crew of outstanding operators. Archive 2 Siege has a deep bond with every member of the Glasgow Gang, evident in their daily interactions and chemistry in battle. Siege never stops at "good enough". She does her best to complete every assignment Rhodes Island puts in her way. Her assertiveness and courage on a mission, as well as composure and wits in dealing with problems, have made her one of the most favored Vanguards among the operators. The natural command and strategic ability that Siege demonstrated have saved many teammates and missions before. Siege is normally very polite, which belies the fact she was a gangster. This, however, also made many operators keep their distance and from cementing a friendship, though they still hold her in high regards. Archive 3 Of course, everyone in Glasgow holds their own opinions about Siege, but they have one thing in common: Siege is not purposely keeping a distance from other operators, but rather that she tends to be aloof when dealing with people, sometimes to the point of seeming too lazy to try. Then, Glasgow revealed more tidbits about Siege through filling out documents, such as the facts that she doesn't like potatoes, sleeps longer than most people, always carries pungently sour lollipops on her, etc. But they never mentioned anything about Londinium. Even when the topic came up in casual conversations, they deftly skip over it. In addition, they seldom talk about how they met Siege. Siege, however, said she clearly remembers defeating Indra from the gang. As was customary for her, she clearly remembers every meeting, every action, and every word of those she interacts with. Therefore, many operators believe that she deserves to lead, and that Rhodes Island needs to put forth more effort to understand Siege. Archive 4 Log They've come to Rhodes Island, the Glasgow Gang, visitors from Londinium. The leader, the kid named Verna, is too young. She hasn't learned to conceal herself, just painting a cover story of getting mixed up with some street crowd, when her behavior clearly gave it away. She didn't realize I could tell "who" she was just by looking, or rather, "what" she was. If I could, so could others skilled in subterfuge. She's running from something. The great Victoria is splintering, every province is ignoring the dark cloud over Londinium. I think I can even guess who runs Londinium now. The gears have began to turn. The decaying clock will finally strike twelve. Amiya is not ready yet. :— Kal'tsit Archive 5 Record ... Don't panic. I'm neither a monster nor hallucination. I show myself to you because it is necessary. Verna must mature, and you can guide her. You're not her vassal or her mentor, and have no reason to oppose her. You should have already sensed the bond between you two is unique. We can afford to wait, but Verna cannot. Guide her, as she trusts you. You are her spark and her impetus. |-| Evaluation= Category:Siege Category:Character files